


The Columbia

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Capt. Hernandez and the NX-02, Columbia, are about to go on their first mission, and the Enterprise is given a new mission. (02/16/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 4.03 "Home."  


* * *

"Congratulations Captain," smiled Capt. Jonathan Archer. "I hope that you enjoy your mission in the Andorian/Vulcan neutral zone." It was going to be the first mission of the NX-02, Columbia and the Captain of the USS Columbia was no other than Archer's flame, Ericka Hernandez.

"Don't kid me Jon," chuckled Hernandez "this mission is going to be a pain." The Andorians where hell bent on revenge when they found out the Vulcans where spying on their fleet and almost went to war with Vulcan. If it wasn't for the Enterprise the two long rivals came up with a treaty and the Andorian/Vulcan neutral zone was developed. Tension's where high so that Star Fleet felt that things could still go wrong. "If anyone can do it's you Ericka," smiled Admiral Forrest.

"Why thank you, Admiral," replied Hernandez. At that Archer and Hernandez again joined the party and had a great time with their perspective crews.

"Captain on the brig," Lt. Reed remotely said. The Enterprise was given a new mission and that was to go to the Terrell homeworld where they could hopefully find a friend. Capt. Archer took his seat and ordered Ensign Mayweather out of space-dock.

"Warp 4 Ensign," order Archer. "Take us to the Terrell system.

"Yes, sir," replied Mayweather.

This was going to be Enterprise first mission since stopping the Andorian's from declaring war with the Vulcans. The mission had been a success, but they had paid a heavier price. The Enterprise had lost 12 crewmembers and it hit Capt. Archer very hard. Capt. Archer stood up and walked into his ready room and looked over the tactical information on the Terrellians. Since the mission Star Fleet felt that in order to protect Earth's interest they would have to speed up the process of shipbuilding. Earth's shipyards are already building the Excelsior and the Independence.

"Archer to Tucker, can you come to my ready room?" asked Archer.

"Of course, Cap's" replied the Southern engineer. Trip had been working out some of the many kinks that Enterprise had. "Lt. Hess take over." On his way out Trip ran into now Commander T'pol. "Hey honey" smiled Trip.

"Commander Tucker, not while were on duty," T'pol seriously said.

"Where are you going honey," Trip with a wicked smile said. At that T'pol just raised her eyebrow and replied

"I'm going to see the Captain," replied T'pol.

"Really the Cap'n just called me to his ready room," replied Trip. "I guess I'll have to escort my wife to the Captain's ready room." It had been a year since Trip and T'pol had been married. It was probably the best thing that could happen on the starship. It was one huge party and everyone enjoyed it especially the groom where he entertained everyone with his harmonica. With out anymore discussion they both made there way to the ready room.

The familiar beep of the door sounded "Come in," replied Archer. He expected to see Trip, but to his surprise saw T'pol followed by Trip enter his ready room. "T'pol what do you need?" asked Archer.

"Well Captain I need to give the report you asked me to do on the efficiency of the science department," answered T'pol.

"You're done already," Archer asked surprisingly.

"Of course Captain, as you know I take a great....," T'pol was saying but Captain Archer just stopped her by raising his hand in protest almost feeling stupid for asking the question. There they were the two people Captain Archer trusted most and felt he could tell them anything. "Since you're both here I guess I'll tell you both," said the Captain of the first Star fleet ship. "What is it Cap'n?" asked Trip.

"It's about this mission," said Captain Archer.

"Yes it's a diplomatic mission to the Terrellian homeworld," as a matter of fact replied T'pol answered. At that Captain Archer said nothing just looked at his two officers and sighed.

"Jon, what aren't you telling us?" asked Trip. So the Captain began to explain what there mission was really going to be and that was to get all the tactical information they could get on the Terrellians. Captain Archer could only tell them that it was the order that was given to him and it needed to be done with strictest secrecy. "Captain are you sure this is the right thing to do? We could get in a lot of trouble with the Terrellians," asked Trip. Captain Archer just looked at his best friend hoping that his warning would not come to pass because if it did he knew the Enterprise and Earth would not survive the backlash of the Terrellian Empire at this point in Earth's development.

"Why are we going to do this sir," asked T'pol.

"We have some intelligence that says the Terrellians are massing an invasion force," replied Archer.

"An invasion force?" Trip horrified asked.

"Yes and there target is Earth," replied Archer

"But why, what do we have that they could want?" asked Trip

"That's why were doing this," replied Archer.

"Ensign Soto to Captain Archer, we are being hailed," said Hoshi.

"We can't be in the Terrellian system yet," replied Captain Archer.

"No sir it's a distress call," replied Hoshi.

"From who?" asked Archer?

"A Terrellian trading vessel," replied Hoshi.

"I'll be right there," answered Archer looking at his two senior officer's look at each other with a look of anxiety. At that Captain Archer stood up and walked to the bridge followed by Trip and T'pol.

"This is Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise, how can we help you?" asked Captain Archer.

"This is Jiben of the trading vessel Sora," replied Jiben. "all help will be appreciated."


End file.
